lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
LMMCU Powerscaling
Powerscaling is the act of scientifically analyzing and applying the statistics of fictional characters, to see which two characters would win in a fight. For convenience, we will be using the rules and tiering system of VS Battles Wiki. Template: * Tier: Here * Key: (if any) * Powers & Abilities: * Strength: * Range: * Speed: * Durability: * Weaknesses: Tiering System (added here for convenience) * Tier 11: Infinitesimal ** 11-C: Low Hypoverse level ** 11-B: Hypoverse level ** 11-A: High Hypoverse level * Tier 10: Human ** 10-C: Below Average Human level ** 10-B: Human level ** 10-A: Athlete level * Tier 9: Superhuman ** 9-C: Street level ** 9-B Wall level ** 9-A: Small Building level * Tier 8: Urban ** 8-C: Building level ** High 8-C: Large Building level ** 8-B: City Block level ** 8-A: Multi-City Block level * Tier 7: Nuclear ** Low 7-C: Small Town level ** 7-C: Town level ** High 7-C: Large Town level ** Low 7-B: Small City level ** 7-B: City level ** 7-A: Mountain level ** High 7-A: Large Mountain level * Tier 6: Tectonic ** 6-C: Island level ** High 6-C: Large Island level ** Low 6-B: Small Country level ** 6-B: Country level ** High 6-B: Large Country level ** 6-A: Continent level ** High 6-A: Multi-Continent level * Tier 5: Planetary ** 5-C: Moon level ** Low 5-B Small Planet level ** 5-B: Planet level ** 5-A: Large Planet level ** High 5-A: Dwarf Star level * Tier 4: Stellar ** Low 4-C: Small Star level ** 4-C: Star level ** High 4-C: Large Star level ** 4-B: Solar System level ** 4-A: Multi-Solar System level * Tier 3: Cosmic ** 3-C: Galaxy level ** 3-B: Multi-Galaxy level ** 3-A: Universe level ** High 3-A: High Universe level * Tier 2: Multiversal ** 2-C: Low Multiverse level ** 2-B: Multiverse level ** 2-A: Multiverse level+ * Tier 1: Extradimensional ** 1-C: Complex Multiverse level ** 1-B: Hyperverse level ** 1-A: Outerverse level * Tier 0: Boundless Vocabulary * Durability - How big of a hit a character can take. * Feat - What a character has done that we have used to calculate their stats. * FRA - For reasons (listed) above. * FTL - Faster than light. * Key - The specifications for if a character has two or more tiers. * Range - The area that the character can hit with what they have. * Speed - How fast a character can move. * Strength - How hard a character can hit. This statistic is a combination of Attack Potency and Striking Strength. * Tier - The classification system for a character's overall power. * Weaknesses - Specific requirements to beat the character easier. * Word of God - The statements of the character's creator. Infiniteermoon's characters Moon Eriks - The LMMCU's Infiniteermoon * Tier: Unknown, likely 9-C * Powers & Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (bo-staff and sword) * Strength: Unknown, likely Wall class with his spear * Range: Extended Melee Range with his spear * Speed: Athletic Human (Word of God says he is faster than average) * Durability: Wall level (can tank a katana to the shoulder) * Weaknesses: Moon has asthma and a dust allergy, making dust particles and other such things potentially harmful. iNinjago's characters FANDOM Rider - LMMCU Arcs * Tier: 9-C, 9-B with motorcycle * Powers & Abilities: Summoning * Strength: Street class (Word of God says he is), Wall class with motorcycle * Range: Standard Melee Range * Speed: Athletic Human, High Hypersonic with motorcycle * Durability: Athlete level * Weaknesses: None notable. Waddle Dee - LMMCU Arcs * Tier: 10-C | 8-A | High 7-A * Key: Default | With the Subspace Bomb | With an Assist Trophy * Powers & Abilities: None | Explosion Manipulation, Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation | Summoning * Strength: Below Average class (Word of God describes his as weak) | Multi-City Block level | Large Mountain level + * Range: Below Standard Melee Range | Kilometres (several) | Hundreds of kilometers * Speed: Below Average Human * Durability: Below Average level * Weaknesses: Described as very weak and not durable. | Once the Bomb is detonated, it cannot be used again. | Once the Assist Trophy is used, it cannot be used again for some time. It is completely random as to what will be summoned, with the most powerful being the Moon. RealGameTime's characters Princess Bad Piranha Plant - LMMCU Arcs * Tier: At least High 7-A * Powers & Abilities: Pseudo-Flight (auto-jumping), Summoning, Transformation * Strength: At least Large Mountain class+ (defeated a Puppet Fighter, which should scale to regular Fighters), possibly higher with her transformation * Range: Standard Melee Range, much higher with her transformation * Speed: Massively FTL+ (on par with a Puppet Fighter) * Durability: Large Mountain level+ * Weaknesses: Likely less resistant to heat and fire, being a plant. Red Shogun's characters Richard Shepard - Shogun * Tier: 9-C * Powers & Abilities: Acrobatics, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magic (his sword is enchanted), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (sword) * Strength: At least Athlete class, at least Street level with his sword (average samurai swords can slice necks) * Range: Extended Melee Range with sword * Speed: At least Athletic Human * Durability: At least Street Level * Weaknesses: None notable. ShadeTheNarwhal's characters Entropy - Entropic Dream * Tier: 2-A | Unknown * Key: Entropic Dream | The LMMCU Project * Powers & Abilities: Abstract Existence (Type 3), Fusionism, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Manipulation * Strength: Multiversal+ (merged infinite universes from infinite multiverses into one universe) * Range: Multiversal+ * Speed: Unknown, likely Immeasurable * Durability: Multiverse level+ * Weaknesses: Time travel. Trigger Happy the Gremlin’s characters Robert Jacob - Venture * Tier: 10-A, higher with weapons * Powers & Abilities: Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (can use guns and knives) * Strength: Athlete class (can leave notable injuries with jabs) * Range: Standard Melee Range * Speed: Below Average Human (weighs too much to move quickly) * Durability: Athletic Human (shrugs off being stabbed with a pencil) * Weaknesses: Calling him out on his violence causes him to stop attacking. Pipipi (Classic) - Venture Credits to the VS Battles Wiki Creeper page * Tier: 8-C * Powers & Abilities: Self-Destruction, Stealth Mastery * Strength: Building class * Range: Several meters * Speed: Below Average Human * Durability: Small Building level * Weaknesses: It's only technique destroys self, and it is afraid of cats. Pipipi (Modern) - Venture * Tier: 9-C * Powers & Abilities: Poison Manipulation Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Lists